


Hecate's favor

by jinjin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod AU, I'll add more characters as I update, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjin/pseuds/jinjin
Summary: Nico di Angelo (and Will) is sent along to retrieve Draco Malfoy under the orders of his stepmother, Persephone. His dreams of this being an easy task are vanished when he gets to Hogwarts and sees the states of things.He really didn’t want to deal with people following him around asking questions, people trying to kill his charge or Will whining about how he misses his best friend. (Though the last one can be excused since, well, Nico finds everything Will related adorable.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, Im posting this hoping at least someone will read it and tell me if this is a story you guys would be interested in. Ive been reading drarry and the percy jackson universe at the same time and this story came to mind. I was debating between percy and nico being the one to bring back draco but in the end picked nico. If I get any positive feedback ill definitely put more time into this!

“He can’t stay here,” she said, her eyes softening when she looked at the small, sleeping, seven-year-old, “once they discover who his dad is, they will force him into this war that he shouldn’t fight.”

A sigh was heard from her companion, “I know you wish to protect him, but where would he go? His powers will manifest soon, everywhere he will be an outcast.”

“So what? You’d rather he stayed here and die?!,” At her raised voice, the sleeping boy moved and mumbled, lowering her voice, the woman said, “fight to prove he won’t bring down the world? For some dumb prophecy?”

“Of course not, he’s like a son to me but that begs the question, where will he go?”

“I know a place, it could be dangerous, but he’s the son of-”

Her companion quickly hurried to stop her, “Don’t say it! Not everyone knows and it’s best it stays that way for his safety if you intend to send him away.” He looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was listening, “We need to keep this secret until he is safe.”

“Who do we know that owes us a favor? Someone that could make this easier?”

“We could always ask Hecate to send him into her weird magic realm,” the woman said, “he’s smart, I’m sure he’ll pick things up soon, when he’s already mastered so many of his powers. It won’t be forever; we’ll bring him back soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what u think! :b


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u everyone who commented and gave me kudos!

Gasping as he was yet again woken up by his strange dreams Draco sat up and rested his face in his hands. While the dreams weren’t nightmares, per say, they definitely weren’t sweet dreams. He’d been having dreams for 4 days straight that were getting more vivid and clear as the days passed.  
  
Remembering his weird dreams to see if he could figure out what they were trying to tell him, Draco laid back down.  
  
  
The dreams all pretty much started the same way. He was sitting at a table, in a dark room that should have been scary and uninviting except Draco knew no harm could come to him whenever he was in that room. Sitting at the head of the table was a woman, tall and vibrant. No matter how much he looked up he could never see her face, though. The woman would start talking but Draco could never hear what she was saying until the last seconds of his dreams came.  
  
“-Beware, he who seeks you has good intentions but not everything you encounter will be trustworthy.”  
  
From what he could gather, someone who wouldn’t harm him was looking for him but for what purpose? Draco was apprehensive about it.  
  
He figured he’d get no answers just going over the dream and it was quiet early in the morning, too early to be full awake, he decided to go back to sleep and worry about his problems later.  
  
  


  
Later in the morning, Draco woke up slowly. He quickly checked the time with his wand.  
  
8:47.  
  
Debating with himself as to whether he should get out of bed or go back to sleep, he eventually decided to shower and get an early start on his day.  
  
Getting out of bed he made his way across his room to his bathroom.  
  
Upon entering he turned and looked into the mirror.  
  
Draco stared at his reflection. Deciding to drop the enchantments, he watched as straight blonde hair became a touch wavier, as his eyes turned from boring grey to electrifying silver, as his pale skin became a bit more rosy and lively.  
  
Although he could understand the reason he had to hide his appearance and even though the changes weren’t that plentiful or noticeable, it was still annoying.  
  
Aside from physical changes, he could feel as the lock on his magic started to slowly lift, if only partially. This was another thing he understood the necessity of but didn’t like.  
  
Deciding to stop dwelling on things he could do nothing about, at least not yet, he started getting naked and ready for his shower.

* * *

In a completely different world, in a completely different time, Nico was getting summoned into the his father’s realm.  
  
He had a vague idea as to what this was about. He hadn’t meant to listen in when his father and his stepmom were talking but once he started he couldn’t out himself especially when he heard his name being mentioned. He remembers Persephone saying that he would be the indicated one for the quest.  
  
Once he was seated to the right side of his father and across his stepmother, he decided to get down to business. “What exactly is this about?”  
  
Hades and Persephone looked at each other, having an entire conversation with just their eyes.  
  
In the end, Persephone was the one to break the silence and end their silent conversation, “I have a quest for you,” She stopped talking and glanced around the table, seeing the food laid out, “but I think we should eat first and talk about the details later.”  
  
Seeing as he couldn’t exactly disagree, Nico started eating, hoping time would pass by fast seeing as he was rather curious about his so called quest.  
  
Sometime later, after the plates had been cleared away, Persephone decided to start explaining.  
  
“There’s a boy, his name is Draco Malfoy. He, for a lack of a better word, is like my surrogate son. When he was small, I worried that the prophecy regarding Percy would be about him. So, I sent him away to protect him.”  
  
Nico was surprised. He knew his dad had kept him in the hotel because of the prophecy but to think Persephone had felt the need to protect another child was surprising to him. Usually the gods didn’t intervene where prophecies where involved.  
  
“So where is he? And how come I’ve never heard about him before?”  
  
Hades was the one who answered that, “When he was seven, we decided to send him away for his safety and have tried hard to let him go, we hoped his life was good where he was and have tried not to speak about him, not even to ourselves, for fear of his safety but now that the prophecy has been fulfilled, we’ve decided we want to see him again. If only to explain why we sent him away.”  
  
Nico’s brain thought came to a stop. Prophecy. “So he’s your son? My brother?  
  
Hades was quick to shut that line of thinking down, “No. He’s Zeus kid. I think that apart from us three and Draco himself, no one knows that Zeus has another kid.”  
  
Nico tried to get his head around that. A cousin then. Even though most of them didn’t consider their Godly parent as an indicator of familial bonds (since no one wanted to admit to sleeping with their cousin or something along those lines) his first thought after hearing what Hades had said was to think of this Draco Malfoy character as a cousin. He wasn’t lonely, per say, he had Will and all his friends at camp, he still missed that sibling bond he had shared with his older sister. As much as he loved Hazel, she was often busy and they never really formed a deep bond. “How did you come about him?” he asked.  
  
Persephone sighed, “Frankly it’s a long story.”

* * *

  
  


It was the end of a beautiful spring; I had made it so. It was almost my time to return to the Underworld. I was enjoying my last days a small town of France when I see a heavily pregnant woman waddled around the streets. Dusk would be falling soon so I approached her, mind you disguised as a human so it surprised me when she asked if I was one of them.

I was confused. One of what, I though. I guess she noticed my confusing since her next words made it much clearer. “A god,” she said. I remember distantly thinking that it was a beautiful day for new life. I decided to walk around with her for a while. I don’t have many human friends. I asked her how she knew about Gods. She told me that he future son, Draco, would be son to one.

We walked around for a while longer. Dusk had long faller when she started to slow down. I asked her what was wrong. Her water had broken. I told her I’d get help but she refused. Told me that she knew what to do.

She left and I didn’t see her again until next day. When I, thought, she now had an addition. She was carrying around a beautiful child. Very small and very clearly new born. Pink as all new born babies and sleeping.

I remember being shocked at what her first words upon seeing me were. She told me to take him. I declined of course. She told me she couldn’t keep him. Maybe out of pity or the goodness of my heart, I offered her a place to stay and to raise him. Maybe her desperation was so great and she agreed. For years, I would visit that town and see them. Draco was a beautiful child and I got to know his mother.

But disaster always strikes. I never learned of how it happened but when I returned the summer Draco turned 4, I found him sobbing and his mother dead. At this point, I loved him. He was a beautiful child, the characteristics of Spring, he reminded me so much of myself. I begged Hades to let me keep him.

Hades eventually agreed and so we brought him here. But by then the Prophecy had already been made and it was quickly after we took him in that we discovered his powers. He would get excited and the air would fill with mist. Every time he remembered his mom he would create static in the air. We quickly came to the conclusion that he was Zeus’ son.

We tried protecting him but we didn’t know how. Hades was already worried about you and your sister and I myself couldn’t cope. He was getting stronger. It would be no time before his stronger powers would manifest and it would make it harder to find. So we asked Hecate a favor. To hide him away until it was safe and she agreed.

I miss him every day. I can’t help but to regret that we ever sent him away. I remember the look of betrayal when I told him he would be going away. He was only seven and I don’t think he really understood the necessity we saw in it. He told me I was leaving him just like his mother did. It broke my heart but I did what I thought was right.

* * *

Nico didn’t know what to think. Nothing really made senses but somehow, he felt for Draco. He understood the death of a mother too well.

“So, when can I leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very excited to hear any feedback!


End file.
